Dazai Menyayangimu, Sungguh!
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Sepenuh hatinya. Sebesar itu Dazai menyayangi Atsushi. Untuk challenge #Siblingisasi [AU]


**Uchihamelia presents**

" **Dazai Menyayangimu, Sungguh!"**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa**

 **Genre: Angst, Family, Crime**

.

.

I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction

* * *

Dering beker yang berbunyi nyaring membuat kening Atsushi berkerut. Masih dengan mata terpejam, tangannya meraba-raba ke arah nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Begitu berhasil menyentuhnya, ia segera mematikan bunyi beker yang mengusik ketenangannya itu. Lantas mencoba untuk membuka pejaman matanya yang seperti diberi lem perekat.

Atsushi mengembuskan napas malas dari mulutnya. Lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya meski sebenarnya masih tidak ingin. Kakinya lalu melangkah menuju ruang makan dengan gerakan perlahan.

Bibir tipis itu langsung menyeringai begitu ia melihat dua tangkap roti bakar yang ada di atas sebuah piring. Di sampingnya, ada segelas susu putih yang sudah sedikit mendingin. Tanpa ragu, Atsushi langsung meneguknya. Tangannya lalu bergerak menyentuh sepucuk surat yang tak jauh keberadaannya dari gelas tersebut.

 _Atsushi-kun,_

 _Maaf aku harus cepat-cepat pergi bekerja. Jadi hanya sempat membuatkanmu segelas susu vanila, dengan roti bakar saja. Tapi kau pasti menyukainya. Aku menambahkan daging panggang dengan irisan tomat dalam roti itu._ _Itu kesukaanmu, kan?_

 _Selamat makan._

 _Oh, aku lupa mengatakannya. Uang jajanmu ada di bawah piring. Nominalnya aku tambah. Tapi jangan sampai kau menghamburkannya._

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Belajar yang rajin, ya._

 _Dazai Osamu_

—oOo—

"Sok perhatian!" desis Atsushi seraya melempar surat itu ke sembarang arah. Atsushi terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah muak dengan surat-surat itu untuk setiap harinya. Bahkan Atsushi sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bertatap muka dengan kakak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

Ayah dan ibunya sudah lama pergi. Atsushi hanya tinggal berdua bersama sang kakak—Dazai Osamu di rumah ini. Tetapi kesibukan Dazai lama-lama membuatnya muak. Kakaknya itu pergi bekerja terlalu pagi. Bahkan terkadang di saat ia belum terbangun dari mimpi. Dan pulang ke rumah ketika malam sudah terlalu larut. Yang lagi-lagi ketika Atsushi telah berada di dunia mimpi. Si gila kerja. Atsushi menjulukinya begitu.

Dazai bilang, ia melakukan ini semua untuknya. Ia bekerja keras demi membiayai dirinya. Semata semua dilakukan untuk Atsushi seorang. Padahal palsu! Atsushi meyakini jika Dazai terlalu sibuk bekerja karena memang lelaki itu _workaholic_. Bilang saja, bila kakaknya itu memang tidak betah di rumah. Kakaknya itu tidak peduli dengannya. Atsushi mengasumsikannya begitu. Dan Atsushi tidak meragukannya sedikit pun. Setelah menghabiskan roti bakarnya, Atsushi segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Rutinitasnya adalah menuntut ilmu dengan pergi ke sekolah. Sekolah adalah tempat di mana Atsushi berinteraksi bersama teman-temannya. Di sanalah Atsushi dapat sedikit melupakan rasa sepi yang menderanya. Ia suka berada di sekolah. Karena baginya—rumahnya seperti penjara pengasingan. Atsushi sering merasa frustrasi jika berada di rumah. Tidak! Atsushi bukannya takut berada di rumah sendirian. Karena ia bukan seorang penakut. Atsushi hanya merasa hidup sebatang kara ketika sedang berada di rumah. Dan itu semua disebabkan Dazai yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Oleh sebab itu, Atsushi membenci rumah, juga Dazai.

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Atsushi tersadar. Dengan cepat ia langsung menolehkan kepala. Chuuya—teman sebangkunya, menatapnya dengan malas. "Kau dipanggil Akutagawa- _senpai_ ke toilet lelaki lantai tiga," ujar Chuuya dengan nada tidak minat. Lelaki berambut oranye itu menunjuk ponsel di tangannya sebagai tanda jika ia mendapat perintah tersebut melalui pesan elektronik yang diterimanya.

" _Senpai_ gila! Ini masih jam pelajaran. Lihat, Kunikida- _sensei_ bahkan masih berdiri di depan kelas menjelaskan materi pelajaran."

"Mana kutahu. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan yang kudapat."

"Bilang padanya, aku akan menemuinya saat istirahat nanti."

Chuuya menghela napas lelah. Menyebalkan menjadi perantara di antara orang lain. Mending juga jika ia mendapat untung. Ini ... yang ada cuma rasa kesal dan capai. Chuuya bingung mengapa Akutagawa tidak mempunyai nomor ponsel Atsushi. Padahal, Akutagawa pernah beberapa kali mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk memanggil Atsushi agar menemuinya. Atsushi juga sama saja dengan Akutagawa sebenarnya. Ia pernah memberikan nomor telepon Akutagawa pada Atsushi untuk disimpan di ponselnya. Namun Atsushi menolak. Dengan alasan, ia jarang mempunyai pulsa. Sama-sama orang merepotkan. Chuuya sebal.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Chuuya kembali menyenggol lengan Atsushi. "Akutagawa- _senpai_ bilang, temui dia sekarang. Dia sudah menunggu di sana. Memangnya kau ada urusan apa sih?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia memanggilku untuk apa," jawab Atsushi sedikit kesal. Atsushi lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan meminta izin pada Kunikida untuk keluar dari kelas sebentar.

Pintu toilet laki-laki itu Atsushi buka dengan cukup keras. Benar saja. Akutagawa sudah berdiri di depan cermin toilet. Wajahnya ketus seperti biasanya. Melihatnya membuat Atsushi ingin muntah.

"Ada apa?" Atsushi bertanya dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Kau itu ... tidak berubah! Selalu saja tidak tahu etika ketika sedang berbicara dengan seorang _senpai_."

Atsushi mendengus. "Berarti kau _senpai_ gila hormat. Cepatlah katakan, ada apa memanggilku? Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas karena ini masih berada dalam jam pelajaran."

"Cerewet sekali. Mulutmu seperti anak perempuan!"

"Ayolah ... tidak usah basa-basi."

"Dasar tidak sabaran." Akutagawa memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Pulang sekolah nanti ... kau harus ikut denganku."

Mata Atsushi membelalak. "Untuk apa? Aku ada latihan basket dengan tim sekolah. Turnamen Basket Provinsi tinggal sebentar lagi."

"Ini lebih penting dari sekadar Turnamen Basket Provinsi."

Atsushi terkekeh. Ia dan Akutagawa sama sekali tidak dekat. Memang Akutagawa pernah beberapa kali memanggilnya. Namun hal itu disebabkan karena Akutagawa adalah ketua organisasi sekolah, dan Atsushi adalah wakil ketua kelas. Jadi bila ketua kelas sedang berhalangan untuk hadir, Atsushi akan dipanggil untuk menggantikannya. Atsushi tidak tahu apa yang lebih penting dari latihan basket menjelang Turnamen Basket Provinsi. Menurutnya, itu adalah yang paling penting sekarang dibanding ikut dengan Akutagawa yang belum jelas destinasinya ke mana. "Memangnya apa yang lebih penting?" cibir Atsushi meremehkan.

"Ini tentang Dazai," tukas Akutagawa pelan.

Entah masalah apa yang terjadi dengan urat sarafnya, Atsushi merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kebas. Diam-diam dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Dan ia hanya mampu mengepalkan tangan seraya memasukkannya ke kantong celana untuk menyembunyikan emosi yang dirasakan. "Aku tidak peduli," ujarnya.

"Dia dalam bahaya."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak peduli."

"Bodoh! Ini situasi genting. Dazai benar-benar berada dalam bahaya. Dan hanya kau yang bisa menghentikannya."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau adiknya. Seorang yang paling—"

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Atsushi menginterupsi dengan keras kepala.

Akutagawa melayangkan tatapan intimidasi. Amarah tampak jelas di matanya. " _Whatever_! Aku jamin kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidup." Akutagawa lalu berjalan mendekati pintu dan keluar. Membanting pintu itu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi gaung yang tidak enak didengar.

Atsushi masih berdiri membeku di situ. Jujur, perkataan Akutagawa tersebut cukup mengganggunya. Mengusik ketenangan otaknya. Tapi Atsushi memilih tak mengindahkan, dan berlalu untuk kembali ke kelas.

—oOo—

Rupanya Atsushi benar-benar sudah menjadi kepala batu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengindahkan perkataan Akutagawa tadi. Sepulang sekolah ini, Atsushi sibuk latihan basket bersama tim sekolah. Telepon selulernya ia taruh di laci tempat penyimpanan pakaian ganti murid laki-laki. Diam-diam, telepon itu berdering tanpa Atsushi ketahui. Satu kali, dua kali, hingga berkali-kali.

Namun sebagaimanapun Atsushi mencoba untuk tidak peduli, ia tidak dapat menyanggahnya begitu saja. Perkataan Akutagawa mengusik kinerja otaknya. Atsushi tidak dapat fokus. Dalam tim basket sekolah ini, ia di posisikan sebagai _shooting guard_. Tapi sejak dimulainya latihan, semua _shooting-shooting_ yang dilakukannya selalu gagal. Bahkan _jump shoot_ khas Atsushi yang sudah menjadi andalannya pun melenceng jauh dari ring. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi. Merasa tidak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi, Atsushi pun menghampiri pelatih dan meminta izin tidak mengikuti latihan basket hari ini sampai selesai. Melihat raut muka Atsushi yang tampak kacau, pelatih yang merupakan guru basket di sekolah ini pun mengizinkan.

Atsushi berjalan perlahan menuju ruang ganti. Beberapa kali ia mengembuskan karbondioksida dari mulutnya tanpa disadari. Jemari tangannya mengacak helaian rambut keperakannya sesekali. Matanya menyipit memikirkan seberapa pentingkah ucapan Akutagawa tadi. Atsushi memasuki ruang ganti. Keadaan di sini masih sepi.

Baju basket tim sekolah masih melekat di badannya. Atsushi membuka laci tempat penyimpanannya seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam laci tersebut. Lalu memeriksa apakah ia mendapatkan pesan atau panggilan telepon selama ponsel itu ia tinggalkan di dalam sini dua jam lalu.

Sepasang iris berwarna ungu kekuningan itu langsung membesar tatkala Atsushi melihat bahwa ia mendapati sebelas panggilan tak terjawab dari Dazai. _Tumben-tumbenan sekali meneleponku? Ada apa?_ Atsushi baru bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati, sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan memeriksa kotak masuk pesannya. Satu hal yang membuat sepasang bola matanya serasa terlepas dari rongga ketika melihatnya. Ia juga ternyata mendapatkan satu buah pesan masuk dari Dazai. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Atsushi segera membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From** : **Dazai_workaholic**

 **Message** : _Atsushi-kun, tampaknya kau sedang sibuk. Aku meneleponmu beberapa kali, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Padahal aku rindu mendengar suaramu. Kau pasti menganggapku sedang bercanda. Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar rindu mendengar suaramu yang merajuk dan marah-marah tidak jelas padaku. Suaramu yang cengeng ... ah, aku benar-benar rindu._

 _Mungkin bagimu pesan ini tidak penting. Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Tapi ... aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku menyayangimu._

 _Maaf jika aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu. Aku harus cari uang untuk biaya hidup kita. Aku tidak ingin kau hidup kesusahan. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa membeli apa pun yang kau mau. Aku berharap aku bisa membahagiakanmu._

 _Aku selalu menulis surat untukmu setiap harinya. Ketahuilah, itu karena aku memedulikanmu. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin menemuimu. Aku tahu, kau pasti membenciku. Kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak peduli lagi padamu, dan hanya peduli pada pekerjaanku saja. Itu salah. Salah besar. Tapi jika kau tidak percaya, tidak apa-apa._

 _Atsushi-kun, kau harus bisa hidup mandiri mulai dari sekarang. Aku sangat menyayangimu.  
_

 _Dazai Osamu_

Rasanya hati Atsushi lebur setelah membaca pesan teks tersebut. Seperti ada luka yang terbuka lebar. Yang membuatnya langsung memegangi dadanya dengan tiba-tiba. Benar-benar bikin sakit. _Kenapa kata-kata di dalam pesan ini terasa ... menyedihkan?_

Atsushi menyingkirkan egonya. Ia segera menghubungi nomor kontak Dazai yang ada di ponselnya. Atsushi menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga, dengan sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang berdetak cepat tak menentu. _Dazai, angkatlah ..._ Rapalnya di hati berulang-ulang.

Atsushi bernapas lega ketika akhirnya panggilan teleponnya dijawab. "Dazai?"

 _"Akhirnya kau meneleponku."_

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud pesanmu. Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara kekehan Dazai di seberang telepon. _"Tidak ada apa-apa."_

"Bohong! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," bantah Atsushi cepat.

 _"Aku hanya sedang merindukanmu."_

Jujur, rasanya hangat. Tanpa disadari mata Atsushi mulai berembun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar cairan bening tersebut tak sampai menetes. "Dazai, aku ... ingin bertanya."

 _"Ya, silakan."_

"Kau mengenal Akutagawa- _senpai_?"

Kali ini Dazai tak langsung menyahut. Ada jeda keheningan beberapa detik sebelum kemudian Dazai menjawabnya singkat, _"Ya."_

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya? Akutagawa bilang ... saat ini kau sedang berada dalam—"

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Atsushi,"_ interupsi Dazai secepat kilat.

"Heh! Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku. Jadi jangan memotong."

 _"Maaf, maaf."_ Selanjutnya terdengar lagi kekehan pelan dari mulut Dazai. Tapi Atsushi menangkap nada getir di sana. Keceriaan yang dipaksakan.

"Akutagawa bilang kau sedang berada dalam bahaya?"

Sunyi. Tidak ada tanggapan cepat seperti tadi lagi dari Dazai. Sambungan telepon di antara kakak dan adik itu hanya dikuasai oleh keheningan untuk saat ini. Atsushi meremas ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Rasanya sesuatu di dadanya semakin berdetak tak menentu. Ia serasa akan meledak.

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Atsushi._ "

Kepala Atsushi mengangguk. Ia tahu Dazai tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan ia tahu ia tidak bisa memercayainya. Tapi Atsushi akan mencoba untuk percaya pada apa yang Dazai ucapkan. _Dazai akan baik-baik saja._ Sugestinya untuk diri sendiri.

 _"Atsushi, sebenarnya aku masih sangat merindukanmu. Tapi saat ini aku sedang mengemudi. Jadi ... ya, nanti aku akan meneleponmu lagi."_

"Ya. Aku akan menunggu." Atsushi segera meresponsnya di detik selanjutnya. Likuid bening juga turun di pipinya tanpa Atsushi sadari, bersamaan dengan panggilan teleponnya yang kemudian terputus. Entah kenapa, Atsushi merasa sakit.

Atsushi meletakkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam laci, karena ia akan mengenakan pakaian ganti. Namun baru saja Atsushi menyentuh kaos olahraga yang dipakainya, ponselnya kembali berdering. Ia memilih menunda ritul ganti pakaiannya, dan segera mengecek ponselnya.

Kening Atsushi sedikit berkerut. Ia mendapatkan satu buah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Tapi karena penasaran, Atsushi memilih untuk segera membuka pesan itu.

 **From** : **011xxxxxxx**

 **Message** : _Cepat ke gerbang sekolah sekarang. Aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Dazai. Kau akan ikut pergi denganku, bukan?_

 _Akutagawa_

—oOo—

Atsushi sudah lupa bahwa ia akan mengganti pakaian olahraga yang sedang dipakainya. Ia langsung saja berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, Atsushi memutar kepala ke sekeliling sudut yang dapat dijangkaunya. Ia melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir tak jauh dari pintu gerbang. Atsushi yakin itu adalah mobil Akutagawa. Jadi tanpa ragu ia segera melangkah ke situ.

Napasnya masih terengah-engah dan Atsushi langsung membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Dugaannya tepat. Itu adalah mobil Akutagawa. Kakak kelas berwajah bengis itu sedang duduk di bangku pengemudi dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat Atsushi baca. "Cepat masuk!" seru Akutagawa ketus.

Atsushi menuruti instruksi itu tanpa bantahan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Akutagawa. Baru saja Atsushi menyentuh sabuk pengaman, mobil itu langsung melaju. "Kita akan ke Tokyo," ucap Akutagawa dengan pandangan yang tetap terfokus lurus.

"Tokyo? Itu jauh sekali. Kita butuh waktu tujuh jam lebih untuk bisa sampai di sana."

"Karena itu aku akan mengebut untuk menghemat waktu. Kuharap kau tidak jantungan."

Atsushi terkekeh. "Jangan meremehkan," jawabnya dengan nada dalam.

Akutagawa tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia benar-benar mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang menggila. Atsushi merasa mobil ini seperti terbang di udara. Sekarang ia tahu dan yakin bahwa ini adalah masalah serius.

"Hei ... _senpai_ ," panggil Atsushi ragu-ragu. Atsushi sebenarnya tidak ingin bertanya karena ia sadar bahwa Akutagawa butuh konsentrasi dan fokus penuh untuk mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan gila. Tapi ia juga penasaran untuk bertanya tentang hal ini.

Kepala Akutagawa masih tertuju ke depan. Bahkan ekor matanya tak melirik sedikit pun. Namun lelaki itu meresponsnya. "Apa?"

Atsushi menghela napas dari mulutnya. Ia pikir ia akan diabaikan. Ternyata tidak. Atsushi lega. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Dazai? Tolong ... katakan dengan jujur," pinta Atsushi. Ujarannya terdengar tulus.

Laju mobil itu bertambah cepat. Atsushi dapat merasakannya. Ia benar-benar seperti terbang. Fokus Akutagawa pasti mulai tercampur aduk. Dan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah parah ini adalah buktinya. "Sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakannya padamu," tukas Akutagawa pasrah. "Dazai akan menyusup dan menghancurkan markas milik _yakuza_ paling sadis di Tokyo. Sendirian!"

Lelaki berambut keperakan itu terkejut. " _Yakuza_? Kenapa Dazai melakukannya? Dia masih waras, bukan?"

"Ini tuntutan pekerjaan."

Mendengar kata 'pekerjaan', badan Atsushi menegang. _Apa pekerjaan Dazai?_ Ia memutar kepalanya ke arah Akutagawa. "Kenapa Dazai harus melakukan tugas ini? Dan kenapa ia hanya dikirim bertugas seorang diri?"

"Karena kau."

Jantung Atsushi rasanya akan copot. Wajahnya memerah. Tubuhnya terasa panas. "Kau bilang ... aku?" lirih Atsushi hampir tak terdengar.

Akutagawa mengangguk. "Ia ingin keluar dari pekerjaannya. Dari Port Mafia."

"Tunggu. Port Mafia? Dazai bekerja di kepolisian sebagai intel rahasia," interupsi Atsushi cepat untuk mengoreksi.

"Ya. Selama ini kau telah dibohonginya. Dia memang penipu."

Suhu panas di badan Atsushi rasanya semakin bertambah-tambah. Seperti ada sebuah luka baru yang tercipta di hatinya. Perasaannya kalut-marut.

"Dazai ingin keluar dari Port Mafia. Ia ingin mencari pekerjaan baru yang tidak menguras waktu. Tapi bos Port Mafia tidak mungkin membiarkannya karena Dazai adalah anggota eksekutif yang paling berbakat dan dipercaya di sana. Karena itu ... bos Port Mafia memberikan Dazai misi berat ini. Dengan tujuan agar Dazai tidak jadi mengundurkan diri."

Alis Atsushi saling bertaut. "Aku ... masih tidak mengerti," ucapnya bingung.

"Jika Dazai dapat menyusup ke sana dan menghancurkan markas _yakuza_ itu sendirian, bos menjanjikan bahwa Dazai boleh keluar dari Port Mafia. Ini adalah misi yang mustahil, karena tingkat keberhasilannya hanya sepuluh persen."

"Lalu kenapa Dazai mau melakukannya?" seru Atsushi emosi.

"Sudah kubilang karena kau." Kecepatan mobil semakin bertambah. Tangan Akutagawa mencengkeram setir kemudi itu makin erat. "Dazai tahu kau membencinya karena ia sibuk bekerja. Ia sungguh tak berniat untuk lebih memedulikan pekerjaannya. Tapi tuntutan pekerjaan di Port Mafia yang membuat ia jadi seperti ini. Ia tahu kau kesepian. Ia tahu kau membencinya. Dan Dazai tidak mau kebencianmu padanya semakin bertambah. Demi itu semua, demi kau ... Dazai menyanggupi misi mustahil ini. Asalkan ia bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang Port Mafia, dan merajut lagi kebersamaan denganmu. Dazai mengorbankan dirinya." Akutagawa berusaha keras menahan amarahnya. Urat di tangannya bahkan terbentuk sampai begitu jelas.

Atsushi membeku. Napasnya terasa sesak. Ia bodoh. Ia egois. Selama ini Atsushi hanya berasumsi bahwa Dazai tidak memedulikannya dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya. Ia kekanakan menuntut perhatian hingga begitu. Atsushi hanya berpikir tentang hal negatif saja dari Dazai. Ia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk melihat perjuangan Dazai ini dari sisi positif. Badannya tegang.

"Markas _yakuza_ yang akan Dazai hancurkan ini adalah _yakuza_ paling sadis di Tokyo pimpinan Mori Ougai. Keamanan di sana begitu ketat. Anggota personelnya juga hebat-hebat. Penyusup mana pun tak pernah berhasil masuk ke sana. _Yakuza_ tersebut selalu menghabisi siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya tanpa ampun."

Merinding. Bulu-bulu kuduk Atsushi berdiri semua. Dadanya semakin berdebar-debar.

"Dazai berada dalam bahaya karena ... ia juga tidak mungkin selamat."

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menghentikannya?" Tanpa sadar Atsushi berucap dengan volume keras. Ia setengah berteriak.

"Sudah, bodoh! Namun Dazai tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya agar bisa terlepas dari Port Mafia. Demi kau!" bentak Akutagawa tak terkontrol.

"Tunggu ... bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang semua ini?" tanya Atsushi yang baru menyadarinya.

Akutagawa tertawa. "Karena aku juga adalah anggota eksekutif Port Mafia."

Bola mata Atsushi membesar. Ia tak menduga bahwa Akutagawa yang notabene merupakan murid SMA seperti dirinya ternyata sudah terimplikasi dalam kelompok mafia seperti halnya sang kakak. Entah mengapa, untuk pertama kali Atsushi ingin mengakui bahwa ... Akutagawa tampak hebat.

"Tadi pagi di toilet sekolah, itu sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu untuk menghentikan Dazai. Seandainya saja kau langsung ikut denganku sepulang sekolah tadi untuk menemui Dazai, aku yakin kita pasti masih sempat menghentikannya untuk melakukan misi ini. Aku sudah mencoba dan tidak berhasil. Tapi jika kau yang memintanya, aku yakin Dazai akan menurutimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya seperti ini padaku tadi?"

"Mana mungkin! Pembicaraan ini panjang. Belum lagi, aku sangsi akan ada yang mendengar percakapan kita. Karena itu ... aku hanya bisa mengatakan esensinya saja bahwa Dazai berada dalam bahaya."

Atsushi mendengus. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal. Saat ini, ia hanya harus fokus memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Dazai. Keterkejutan langsung tampak jelas di wajahnya ketika ia teringat suatu hal. "Tepat beberapa menit sebelum kau mengirimiku pesan, aku baru saja menghubungi Dazai untuk menelepon balik karena panggilan telepon darinya tak sempat kuangkat."

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Cepat kau hubungi dia lagi. Bilang padanya untuk berhenti—"

"Aku tahu," potong Atsushi begitu saja. Ia segera mencoba untuk menghubungi Dazai melalui ponselnya. Namun selang beberapa detik, Atsushi sudah menolehkan kepalanya pada Akutagawa. "Nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi," suara Atsushi terdengar sangat frustrasi.

"Sial." Akutagawa menggeram. Laju mobilnya semakin tak tertandingi melewati kilometer jalan yang dihadapi. Ia harus gerak cepat sebelum Dazai mendekat ke area markas _yakuza_ itu.

Tidak ada lagi konversasi di antara Akutagawa dan Atsushi kini. Suasana di dalam mobil begitu sunyi. Sepi. Mulut mereka membungkam dengan doa dalam hati yang tiada henti. _Semoga tidak terlambat menyelamatkan Dazai. Semoga ..._

Dazai sudah pergi menuju Tokyo dua jam lebih awal dari mobil yang dikendarai Akutagawa. Perasaan kacau di diri Atsushi sudah tidak dapat lagi dilukiskan. Ia yang salah. Atsushi merasa menyesal mengapa memilih berlatih basket daripada ikut bersama Akutagawa untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Seandainya saja ia tidak sekeras kepala itu. Seandainya saja ia bisa memercayai Akutagawa tanpa harus mendengar dan menuntut penjelasan. Tapi seperti prinsipnya tadi, menyesal tidak ada gunanya. Lalu Atsushi memutuskan berdoa kembali.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Akutagawa terus melaju tanpa berhenti. Sudah enam jam lebih perjalanan yang dilewati. Itu berarti, Dazai sudah sampai di destinasi dari satu jam tadi. Akutagawa harap-harap cemas menanti. Laju mobilnya bertambah cepat berkali-kali.

"Kita sudah memasuki Tokyo," tukas Akutagawa memberitahu. Ia merasa lega.

Namun baru saja Akutagawa membuang napas tenang, sinyal yang ditampilkan jam tangannya membuat Akutagawa menegang. Mobil itu langsung berhenti seketika. Lalu menepi ke pinggir jalan. Akutagawa membanting setir mobilnya dengan keras. Napasnya memburu. Kepalanya menunduk dengan mata yang memejam.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kita harus gerak cepat!" seru Atsushi yang sudah tidak sabaran.

Tetapi diabaikan. Akutagawa tak menyahut. Juga tidak ada tindakan. Lelaki itu mematung. Statis di posisinya dengan mulut yang membisu.

"Akutagawa- _senpai_ , cepat majukan lagi mobilnya! Jangan berhenti!" Atsushi membentaknya.

"Diam!" jawab Akutagawa pelan, tapi terdengar dalam. "Kita sudah terlambat," lanjutnya sedih.

"Tidak! Masih belum. Kenapa kau malah berhenti? Itu sama saja dengan mengulur waktu."

Lagi, Akutagawa tak merespons. Lelaki itu memijat pangkal hidungnya sendiri. Atsushi yang hilang kesabaran pun mencoba untuk merebut setir mobil, namun tangan Akutagawa segera menepisnya dengan kasar. "Jangan keras kepala! Aku sudah bilang, kita telah terlambat. Seharusnya sekarang kita menuju arah selatan jika markas _yakuza_ itu tujuannya. Tapi sinyal keberadaan Dazai yang ditunjukkan radar jam tanganku ada di arah barat."

"Radar?" Atsushi menunjuk jam tangan yang dipakai Akutagawa. "Alat itu bisa saja salah, kan?"

"Jangan bodoh, Atsushi. Mana mungkin anggota mafia seperti kami memakai benda tidak berkualitas."

Atsushi merenung. Kepalanya menunduk. Dadanya semakin berdentum dengan tempo abnormal. Ia merasa takut. "Jadi ... apa maksudnya?" lirihnya parau.

Tidak ada respons cepat tanggap dari Akutagawa. Yang ada ia semakin mencengkeram kemudi itu dengan kuat. Tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi, matanya sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Dazai tidak mungkin berada di sana jika keadaannya masih hidup."

Perkataan itu membuat Atsushi mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik ke Akutagawa. Pupil matanya langsung membesar saat ia melihat pipi Akutagawa basah. Mata itu mengeluarkan cairan yang tidak bisa lagi ditahannya, mulut itu tampak menahan agar resonansinya tidak keluar, wajah itu menampilkan raut kehancuran, Akutagawa menangis. Sesuatu hal yang membuat Atsushi secara spontan menahan emosi perasaan jiwanya.

Atsushi tidak menduga jika Akutagawa akan seterluka ini. Ia tidak menyangka Akutagawa sehancur ini. Atsushi pikir Akutagawa hanya peduli saja pada kakaknya. Tapi melihat Akutagawa sampai bisa menangis begini, Atsushi tahu bahwa ini lebih dari sekadar rasa peduli. Sungguh Atsushi baru menyadarinya. Ia baru paham kenyataan bahwa ... itu artinya Akutagawa mencintai kakaknya, Dazai Osamu. Sedalam itu hingga Akutagawa merasa hancur.

—oOo—

Akutagawa segera menyeka cairan bening di wajahnya dengan kasar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, lalu mulai memacunya lagi melewati jalan raya panjang yang harus ditempuhnya. Atsushi diam. Karena ia tahu Akutagawa juga butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Mobil itu melaju menuju rute barat. Akutagawa mengemudikan mobil sambil melirik radar yang berbentuk jam di pergelangan tangannya. Hatinya semakin menggebu-gebu ketika sadar bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan tiba di lokasi yang ditunjukkan sinyal ini. Kecepatan mobil bertambah, dan detakan jantungnya juga.

Mobil pun memasuki area dermaga yang sudah tidak terpakai. Dermaga sepi yang tak berpenghuni. Bau-bau firasat tidak enak semakin melambung tinggi. Kecurigaan tentang apa yang menjadi opininya juga semakin tinggi mendaki. Akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Akutagawa ini berhenti. Lelaki itu segera keluar dari dalam mobil, yang langsung diikuti oleh Atsushi.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian tanpa suara. Dengan hati masing-masing yang mencoba menguatkan diri sendiri. Akutagawa berjalan mendekati sebuah gudang di ujung dermaga yang tampak mengerikan. Sedang Atsushi hanya mampu mengikutinya karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ada lilitan rantai yang dikunci dengan sebuah gembok besar di depan pintu masuk tersebut. Jadi pintu itu tak dapat dibukanya begitu saja. Akutagawa merogoh ke dalam kantong jas yang dikenakannya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda dengan pelan-pelan. "Tutup telingamu rapat-rapat," ujarnya pada Atsushi.

Atsushi meliriknya. Matanya dapat menangkap sebuah pistol yang ada di genggaman tangan Akutagawa. Atsushi tahu, pistol tersebut pasti akan dipergunakan untuk menembak rantai itu agar pintunya dapat dibuka. Agar keduanya dapat masuk ke dalam gudang menyeramkan ini. Sejujurnya, Atsushi tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat sebuah pistol sungguhan dengan mata kepalanya langsung. Kehidupannya terlalu normal. Terlalu biasa saja, tanpa kenakalan yang mengimplikasikan kriminal.

Atsushi adalah anak baik-baik. Remaja penurut yang rajin sekolah. Anak kesepian. Tetapi setelah tahu bahwa kakaknya bekerja di dalam sebuah organisasi kelam bernama Port Mafia, ia tidak terkejut lagi. Mungkin jika Atsushi yang dulu (sebelum tahu bahwa Dazai bekerja di Port Mafia, bukan kepolisian), ia pasti akan takut sekaligus terkejut melihat seseorang mengeluarkan pistol di depan matanya langsung. Namun kini, Atsushi tidak merasa takut atau bergetar sedikit pun. "Lakukan saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Atsushi yakin.

Akutagawa mengangguk. Ia mengangkat pistol itu, kemudian suara keras pun tercipta bersamaan dengan terbelahnya jalinan rantai tersebut. Selanjutnya, Akutagawa mengeluarkan sebuah alat semacam besi kecil yang panjang untuk menggantikan kunci membuka pintu ini. Atsushi memerhatikannya. Tak lama, pintu ini pun berhasil terbuka.

Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, keduanya segera masuk ke dalam gudang tak terpakai ini. Gudang ini tampak luas dan berdebu. Sarang laba-laba tampak hampir di semua sudut penjuru. Sepertinya, gudang ini adalah bekas tempat penyimpanan barang ketika dermaga tersebut masih aktif beroperasi. Kini gudang luas ini terlihat kosong melompong. Dengan impresi mistik yang cukup kental dirasakan.

Setelah berkeliling cukup jauh, Akutagawa dan Atsushi menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup. Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah pelan, mendekati pintu tersebut. Akutagawa menoleh pada Atsushi sebelum ia membuka pintu ini. Melihat Atsushi mengangguk, Akutagawa dengan yakin membukanya.

Pintu terbuka, ruangan ini kosong. Hanya terdapat sebuah lemari saja di sudut kanan sana. Selebihnya benar-benar tak terisi. Langkah keduanya pun menuju ke situ. Ketika Akutagawa akan membuka pintu lemari tersebut, tangan Atsushi menghentikannya. "Biar aku saja," ujarnya.

Akutagawa mundur. Berdiri di belakang Atsushi, membiarkan bocah itu yang melakukannya. Entah kenapa, tangan Atsushi rasanya berat untuk membuka pintu ini. Atsushi tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tapi setelah meyakinkan tekad, ia pun membukanya perlahan.

Iris berwarna ungu kekuningan itu langsung membulat. Badannya membeku kaku. Atsushi seperti berhenti bernapas secara mendadak. Ia tidak dapat memercayai indra penglihatannya sendiri, melihat Dazai—sang kakak tergolek tak bernyawa di dalam sebuah lemari gudang dermaga yang sudah tak beroperasi. Teriaknya pun pecah sampai ke langit. Air mata tumpah ruah ke pipi. Pertahanannya roboh. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan lemas. "Dazai ...," Atsushi menarik tubuh kakaknya keluar.

Bekas peluru tampak jelas di keningnya. Baju dan jas yang dikenakannya juga sudah kumal. Noda darah merembes di dada kirinya. Perban di sebelah wajah dan tangannya juga telah terlepas. Tubuh Dazai kaku. Penampilannya tidak keren seperti Dazai yang biasanya. Keadaan ini sangat nista. Para bajingan _yakuza_ itu pelakunya. Atsushi mengguncangnya keras, namun Dazai tetap mematung. "Tidaaakkk, Dazai tidak mungkin mati begini. Dazai bangun ... aku tahu kau hebat. Kau tidak mungkin kalah, bukan? Dazai tolong, Dazai ... aku tidak ingin sendiri. Dazai ... aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Air mata Atsushi jatuh ke baju Dazai. Atsushi terus mengguncang tubuh kakaknya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Dazai sangat menyayangimu. Demi bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi denganmu, ia mau mengambil misi ini. Ia tahu kemenangan dalam misi ini sangat kecil. Tapi ia tetap berani mengambil risikonya. Dazai bilang ... yang penting ia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga. Baginya, hidupnya itu untukmu." Akutagawa mengatakannya dengan tegar. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia keluar dari ruangan ini. Akutagawa tahu Atsushi butuh waktu sendiri untuk menerima kejadian terberat dalam hidupnya. Atsushi butuh waktu untuk memeluk Dazai sebelum melepasnya. Jadi Akutagawa membiarkannya berduaan. Menikmati saat-saat tragis di antara kakak adik yang menyesakkan.

Air mata Atsushi masih tidak dapat berhenti. Ia mengisak di tubuh Dazai. Memeluknya ... mengusap-usap wajah Dazai dengan lembut. Baju olahraga tim basket sekolah yang dipakai Atsushi sudah basah oleh keringat. Bercampur dengan noda darah yang ada di tubuh Dazai. Tapi Atsushi tidak peduli. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku membutuhkanmu, _niisan_."

Atsushi sungguh tidak tahu jika Dazai menyayanginya sebesar itu. Sepenuh hatinya. Seluruh jiwanya. Sepanjang hidupnya. Kebencian membuat Atsushi tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari Akutagawa tadi. Membuat Atsushi menutup mata dan telinga. Menjadi seorang buta dan tuli. Mengabaikan setiap ucapan masuk yang mencoba menyadarkan. Tidak memedulikan apa pun yang coba menyentuh hati untuk melembutkannya sedikit saja. Kini Atsushi hanya mampu meratap. Menyesali kekeraskepalaannya. Menyesali hati batunya. Menyesali kebodohan dirinya. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, _niisan_. Tolong jangan pergi ... aku tidak mau sendirian," lirihnya perih.

Seandainya. Seandainya saja Atsushi tersadar lebih awal, mungkin Dazai masih bisa diselamatkan. Dazai tidak akan berakhir tragis mengenaskan. Dazai tidak akan berakhir sia-sia. Sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ibarat baja yang terkena suhu panas yang tinggi, perlahan akan melebur, lalu hancur. Sekarang semuanya telah terlambat. Benar-benar telah terlambat. Dazai sudah mati. Dan Atsushi sendiri.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

 **a/n** : ini untuk challenge #siblingisasi. seharusnya saya pilih tema sayang-sayangan di antara kakak-adik, dan _happy ending,_ ya. tapi saya malah bikin yang _angsty_ begini. hahaha.

terima kasih sudah baca. semoga suka. :")

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
